A Man You Just Met
by violentyetawesome
Summary: "Elsa, you can't marry a man you just met." The queen clutched Edgard's arm tighter. "I've known him for three whole days! That's more than one!"


_A Man You Just Met_

_Rating: K_

_Characters: Elsa, Anna_

_Summary: "Elsa, you can't marry a man you just met." The queen clutched Edgard's arm tighter. "I've known him for three whole days! That's more than one!" _

_NOTE: I'm making Anna and Elsa to be three years apart. Elsa is 21, and Anna is 18. Characters are a bit out of character._

* * *

Love was a tricky thing, Anna was learning.

With Hans turning out to be a total jerk, she had been lucky to meet Kristoff. Anna hadn't jumped into marrying Kristoff as she had with Hans, instead getting to know him better first. He was sweet, taking her out to eat in town and taking her along to collect ice. It was a little awkward at first, with Sven tagging along with them on every date, and Olaf popping out of nowhere to join them, but they made it work. Anna even managed to get used to him sharing his food with Sven. Although she would be lying if she said she didn't gag when globs of saliva flew through the air, often landing on her plate.

Yes, the new couple took their time. They dated for a whole two weeks before asking Elsa for her blessing.

Elsa had been shocked, yes, but a little persuasion was all it took. The ice queen also had to take into Anna and Kristoff's journey together as well.

So, with a fiancée and a wedding in a month, Anna considered herself an expert in all things love. She was prepared for any and everything.

Everything, except for Elsa and a fiancée of her own.

The queen raced up to Anna and Kristoff, dragging along a man dressed in a deep green suit that went well with his brown eyes. He seemed mousy and nervous, fumbling with his tie and running his hands through his hair. Elsa grabbed this strange man's arm and pulled him to her. "We're getting married!" She announced.

"You are _what_?" Anna sputtered. Kristoff blinked, sending the man beside Elsa a puzzled look. He seemed just as shocked as they were. Elsa giggled. "This is Edgard." She introduced, nudging him in the side. "He is the King of Gracia."

Anna had never heard of Gracia in her whole eighteen years of living. She told Elsa this, but she only responded with another bout of giggles. "It's a land that prospers because of its trade and lack of wars." Elsa said, face giddy with excitement. It was strange for Anna to see her refined and no nonsense sister so childlike and ecstatic. Anna turned to Edgard. "Is this true?" Edgard blushed, his eyes darting around to look at anything other than Anna's expectant face. "Um, well, yes. I mean, it is in a nutshell."

"So you only want my sister's hand in marriage for trade? You scoundrel!"

"W-What!? Miss, I mean, your Highness, I mean, uh, sir, um…"

"Or perhaps you want to simply expand your kingdom?"

"I, I mean, that would be-"

"Absolutely not! I won't allow my sister to be defiled by such scum!" Anna decreed. Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "I think everyone should just-"

"Anna!" Elsa interrupted, looking shocked and heartbroken. "How could you? Edgard and I love each other!" Anna whirled onto her older sister. "I haven't heard of your relationship until just now! Why would you hide it? How long have you two been dating behind my back for?"

"Anna, it's only been three days!"

"_Three days_!?" Anna shrieked. Kristoff gaped. "You want to marry this guy after only three days!?" He exclaimed.

Back when she had thought she loved Hans, Anna might have thought that three days was a life time. After dating Kristoff for two whole weeks, she knew better. "Elsa, you can't marry a man you just met." The queen clutched Edgard's arm tighter. "I've known him for three whole days! That's more than one!" She insisted.

"You told me that I couldn't with Hans!"

"_Let it go Anna_!"

"Don't use song titles against me! You should know better!"

"_It's true love_! Right, Edgard?"

"I, I, um, I think I should, er, go." Edgard gestured to the door. "Maybe the princess is right." Elsa scowled. "Grow a spine, Edgard!"

Now, even though Elsa had gotten her powers under control, she still tended to get a little crazy with them when she was feeling emotional. It had begun snowing in the room, and Elsa's hand cackled and sparked dangerously. Edgard shrunk into himself. "Maybe we should, I mean, it's just, we could…..wait a while?"

There goes Elsa's restraint.

Edgard found himself frozen in a cowering position, hands poised in surrender. Elsa sniffed and began leaving the room.

"What an absolute jerk. What were you thinking, Anna, about to let me marry such a fool? Honestly."

"You have to date a man for two weeks at least, Elsa!"


End file.
